mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tremor
Tremor is a bronze garbed ninja and a member of the Black Dragon clan who first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. Tremor made his first, fully playable appearance as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X as DLC, making his debut as the final character available in the Kombat Pack. Appearance Tremor wears the typical ninja style garb and mask identical to the costumes worn by the recurring ninja characters of the series, only brown in coloration. In MK:SF, he wore a bronze-colored version of the ninja outfit worn by Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 4 ''and ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. ''When he appeared in his playable missions in the Vita port of ''Mortal Kombat (2011), he instead wore a tan colored version of the standard ninja outfit from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Tremor's appearance has been updated since his last appearance in the PlayStation Vita port of Mortal Kombat (2011), Tremor appeared as a bonus character in the Challenge Tower and his design was based on the classic ninja outfits. His appearance in Mortal Kombat X has been altered even further with the most notable feature being the rock formation marked throughout the majority of his body along with a more bulky, built body showing his immense strength. Tremor now dons a khaki hood, has glowing orange eyes, and now wears a metallic mask that covers the lower part of his face. With the exception of Goro and the Predator, Tremor is taller than the other Mortal Kombat X characters. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Described as possessing the power of an Earth Elemental, Tremor is capable of controlling many different type of minerals under the ground. He can summon rocks of various sizes, create earthquakes of intense magnitude, and even cover his body with different elements that make up the Earth, ranging from crystals, to precious metals like gold, or even burning lava, expressing immunity towards the heat and burning touch of it. Combined with his immense strength and durability, Tremor is a force to be reckoned with. Signature moves *'Fire Ball:' Tremor launches a fireball at his opponent. In Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, Tremor could fire up to three in a single shot. In Mortal Kombat (2011), he can only fire one; it is colored green, and stuns the opponent for a short time. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Pound:' Tremor punches the ground, shaking the arena. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Blast:' Tremor throws a spherical projectile at his opponent. (MK 2011) *'Back Breaker:' Tremor grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. This move was borrowed from Jax. (MK 2011) *'Rock Drop:' Tremor summons a rock from the ground and launches it upward, making it land on the opponent from above. Tremor can drop the rock on top, behind, or in front of his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rock Shower, which has increased damage. Tremor is also more safe when this version the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Lava Drop:' Tremor summons a ball of molten magma from the ground to drop on his opponent's head from above. Tremor can drop it on top, behind, or in front of his opponent. Unlike Rock Drop which knocks the opponent to the ground when hitting an airborne opponent, Lava Drop will re-stand the opponent instead. Additionally, connecting the attack and continuing a combo deals less damage as compared to Rock Drop. This move replaces Tremor's Rock Drop in his Metallic variation when he has Lava Skin on. (MKX - Metallic Variation) **The enhanced version is Lava Shower 'which has increased damage and retains the same properties. *'Ground Pulse: Tremor emits a ground vibration across the entire arena that damages his opponent if they're standing on it. The attack is unblockable. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ground Quake, in which Tremor emits three pulses in quick succession to deal increased damage, knocking the opponent off their feet. Tremor recovers from this version of the attack much quicker at the expense of the attack having a lesser chance of hitting the opponent. As with the original, the attack is unblockable. Additionally, the attack can strike downed opponents when enhanced. *'Rock Toss:' Tremor summons a spiked spherical rock from behind him and launches it at his opponent. The material he fires and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. Tremor is vulnerable when picking the rock up to throw it, which can leave him open for the enemy to attack. However, if the attack hits a blocking opponent, Tremor is extremely safe when blocked. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Boulder Throw, in which he picks up and launches a larger rock for more damage. The attack retains similar properties with Tremor remaining vulnerable while picking up the rock, but with the enhanced version, Tremor is extremely safe when blocked by the opponent. The enhanced version also allows a very brief juggle when performed in the corner; otherwise, the attack knocks the opponent back. Additionally, the attack can hit ducking opponents, but is not an overhead attack. *'Rolling Stone:' Tremor sends a spiked spherical rock rolling towards his opponent to trip them. The material he fires and the name of the move changes according to his variation and stance. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rolling Kutter, which has increased damage. Tremor is allowed a very brief moment for combo extensions, but this opportunity is greatly increased when used in the corner of the arena. Tremor is also more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Rolling Magma:' Alternate version of Rolling Stone when Tremor is in the Metallic variation with Lava Skin on. This version of the move launches the opponent into the air rather than simply knocking them down. This also has the distinction of being the only version of Rolling Stone that does not have spikes around the spherical rolling projectile and can juggle the opponent without being enhanced. (MKX - Metallic Variation) **The enhanced version is Lava Kutter and deals increased damage. Tremor is also more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Stone Punch:' Tremor forms a huge rock fist around his arm and punches the opponent, knocking them away. The material used to form the fist and the name of the move changes according to his variation and stance. It can also be turned into an uppercut, which is called Stone Strike, or a ground slam, which is called Stone Smash, both of which pop the opponent into the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Stone Slam, with the uppercut becoming Stone Kut and the ground slam becoming Stone Hammer. All of these have increased damage. Stone Slam can also be delayed or canceled to continue combos in some instances and has armor. *'Stone Shatter:' Tremor summons a spiked spherical rock in front of him and shatters it at his opponent, with its shrapnel damaging and knocking them down if they're close. This can also be delayed and canceled but cannot be used to continue combos unless the opponent is being juggled. Can be fired upwards (Up Shatter) or from a crouching stance to hit the opponent's legs (Down Shatter). The material he fires and the name of the move changes according to his variation and stance. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Rock Blast, which has armor and increased damage. **'Magma Shatter:' Tremor summons a rock of molten magma and shatters it at his opponent, which re-stands the opponent. This can only be performed if Magma Skin is active. (MKX - Metallic Variation) ***The enhanced version, Magma Blast, has armor and deals increased damage. **'Gold Punch:' Tremor sends the spiked spherical projectile, made out of gold, flying towards his opponent. This can only be performed if Gold Skin is active.(MKX - Metallic Variation) ***'Arcing Gold:' Tremor sends the projectile high up in the air, arcing towards his opponent. ***'Bouncing Gold:' Tremor sends the projectile bouncing across the ground. ***The enhanced version is called Gold Launch and deals increased damage. **'Krystal Shatter:' Tremor shatters a crystal rock directly in front of him, damaging opponents and destroying any projectiles that come in contact with it. This move has less horizontal range, but more vertical attack range than other versions of Stone Shatter. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) ***The enhanced version is called Krystal Blast, it deals increased damage and launches opponents into the air. ***Performing the Down Shatter version of Krystal Blast launches opponents higher up into the air and closer to Tremor, allowing for an easier juggle combo afterwards. *'Lava Skin/Gold Skin:' Tremor changes between his gold skin and a lava skin, which alters the way his special moves work. (MKX - Metallic Variation) **When changing into his Lava Skin, Tremor will flex his arms, purging the gold from his arms and chest. **When changing into his Gold Skin, Tremor performs a stance that hardens the lava on his arms and chest, changing it into gold. *'Earth Shake:' Tremor punches a hole in the ground and emits a few seconds of ground vibration, causing a delayed shockwave. This will be canceled if Tremor gets hit, even if he blocks the attack. (MKX - Aftershock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Earthquake, which has increased damage and has Tremor recover from the attack much quicker. *'Air Earth Shake:' Tremor sends a Ground Pulse from the air to trip his opponent. This has close, medium, and far versions. (MKX - Aftershock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Earthquake, which hits twice and launches the opponent into the air for a juggle. *'Krystallization:' Tremor intensifies the crystal protection over his skin, effectively turning it into an armor. This will give him armor for one enemy hit and decrease its damage, but will shatter after. It will also shatter after some time if Tremor does not take damage from the opponent. This armor bonus is unaffected by Jason Voorhees' Punishment damage buff, which has armor breaking properties. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dark Krystal, which nullifies the damage of the hit and has Tremor recover slightly faster. **Note: If Tremor has either version of Krystallization '''active and performs his '''X-Ray attack, if the opponent successfully attacks him, the buff will shatter and it will cancel the X-Ray entirely. *'Summon Krystal:' Tremor summons a green crystal in the background, allowing him to use it as a stage interactable. Opponents may also use it, however. (MKX - Crystalline Variation) **'Flying Krystal:' Tremor picks up the Krystal and throws it at his opponent, which breaks it. ***The enhanced version, Flying Boulder, has armor and increased damage. **'Krystal Jump:' Tremor uses the Krystal to propel himself upwards, leaping across the arena, which also breaks it. ***The enhanced version is called Boulder Jump and armors Tremor as he jumps off of the Krystal. **The enhanced version of Summon Krystal is called Summon Boulder, which makes Tremor summon it faster and stay vulnerable for a shorter time. Tremor can also continue combos when performing Summon Boulder when timed right. X-Ray Move *'X-Ray Move - Rock Bottom: '''Tremor launches his opponent in the air by summoning a boulder underneath the opponent. He then hurls a rock at their torso which shatters the rib cage. Tremor them jumps into the air, grabs his opponent and throws them onto the aforementioned boulder which started up the '''X-Ray', breaking their spine. The impact of the fall causes his opponent to be propelled into the air, where Tremor stomps on them in mid-air, causing them to fall down onto the rock again, breaking the neck, and forcing the boulder back into the ground. Tremor can summon the boulder from anywhere in the arena. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Tremor uses his earth powers to hit the opponent in the face, does a ground pulse to break their leg and another one to knock them away. (MKX) *'Rock Slam:' Tremor picks up a large boulder and slams it on top of his opponent, taking them down. (MKX) *'Death Strike:' Tremor delivers two open hand strikes to the opponent. This combo has follow-up attacks; (MKX)'' '' **'Hard Knockback:' Tremor knocks his opponent away with a powerful kick. This can allow a very brief moment of combo extensions. Otherwise, it knocks the opponent away. **'Low Rumble:' Tremor delivers a ground pulse that knocks the opponent high into the air for combo extensions. *'Hard Place:' Tremor slaps then backhands the opponent. This combo has follow-up attacks; (MKX) **'Klean Slate:' Tremor end the combo with an overhead, double handed slam. **'Gravel Before Me:' Tremor kicks his opponent's shin. ***'Mountainous Pain:' After kicking the opponent's shin, Tremor kicks the opponent in the air for brief combo extensions. This attack is a follow-up to Gravel Before Me. *'Spin Slap:' Tremor performs a spinning backhanded chop. This attack has follow-up attacks; (MKX)'' '' **'Not Polite:' Tremor kicks the opponent in the shin. ***'Igneous Strike:' Tremor kicks the opponent into the air for brief combo extensions. This is a follow-up to Not Polite. Fatalities *'Stone Tomb: '''Tremor traps his opponent's feet in stone. He then summons a wall on each side of his opponent and forces the walls to close in on them. His opponent desperately attempts to stop the walls from crushing them, but Tremor then forces the walls to close in on his opponent which causes their arms to slip and move one arm in a desperate bid for freedom, with that arm being sliced off when the walls crush his opponent, with an eye hanging out of the closed gap. (''MKX) *'Stalag-Might: '''Tremor summons three stalagmites to impale his opponent from behind in three areas of their body (waist, chest, and head) in quick ascending order. Tremor then walks over to the dying opponent slowly, forming his arms into stone hammers and crushes their head and the stalagmite that was speared into it, truly finishing the opponent off, with blood coming up from the bloody stump. (''MKX) Brutalities *'Blood Rock: '''Tremor performs his '''X-Ray', but instead of throwing the opponent onto the original boulder, he throws them onto a stalagmite, impaling them through the torso. (MKX) **A button must be held. *'Rumble Trouble: '''Tremor performs a '''Ground Quake '''with the final pulse trapping his opponent's feet, after which they slowly turn to stone. He delivers one last earthquake, breaking his Brutality Victory Pose momentarily to shatter their skin and reduce them to a skeleton. (''MKX) **Requires every pulse of the attack to hit the opponent, although the Brutality will still trigger if only the final pulse hits (See Errors). *'Rock Head: '''Tremor performs either a '''Rock Toss' or Boulder Throw with the boulder decapitating the opponent upon impact, essentially replacing their head with the boulder. One can see a smiley face drawn in blood as the opponent falls to their knees. (MKX - Aftershock variation) **Requires Tremor to be a certain distance from his opponent. *'It's Me Tremor: '''Tremor performs a '''Gold Punch' with the spiked sphere sticking into the opponent's chest, turning them into a gold statue. They fall backwards shortly after. (MKX - Metallic variation) **Requires Tremor to be a certain distance from his opponent. **Will not occur on airborne opponents. *'Krystal Khaos: '''Tremor performs a '''Flying Krystal' that crystallizes his opponent's torso and pops their head off screen upon impact. As their body collapses, the head falls back into the arena and is impaled on one of the crystal spikes that are jutting out of his victim's corpse. (MKX - Crystalline variation) *'Rolling Stone: '''Tremor performs a '''Rolling Stone' which obliterates the opponent's legs into a bloody mess. If Tremor uses a Rolling Kutter, the opponent will be knocked into the air briefly with the same result. While Lava Skin is active or while in his Crystalline Variation, the opponent will caught fire in either an orange or green flame, respectively. (MKX - Secret) **Must connect a number of Rolling Stones during the match. *'Skull Impalement: '''Tremor performs his '''Throw', only this time, he completely breaks both the opponent's arm and leg with each pulse, then impales their head with a stalagmite after they fall to the ground. (MKX - Secret) **A button must be held. *'Rock Slam: '''Tremor performs a '''Rock Slam' with enough force to decapitate and crush the opponent under the weight of the boulder. (MKX - Secret) **Requires a number Rock Slams to be performed. **Will not occur on airborne opponents. *'Lava Bath:' Tremor performs a Lava Drop, raining magma on his opponent and reducing them to a burning skeleton. (MKX - Metallic variation - Secret) *'Shock Wave Brutality:' Tremor performs his Shock Wave combo with the final pulse turning his opponent to stone. Their arms fall off and then they start to shake, exploding shortly after. (MKX - Secret) **The final strike of the combo will trigger the Brutality regardless. **A button must be held. *'Alternate Rock Head Brutality:' Tremor performs his Rock Head brutality, only this time, he shatters the stone shortly after impact into a spray of blood with the opponent's head completely missing. (MKX - Aftershock variation - Secret) **Has same requirements as Rock Head Brutality, but a button combination is required to shatter the boulder. Trivia *Tremor was originally planned to be in Mortal Kombat Trilogy at one point, but for unknown reasons was replaced in favor of Rain. However, he was added to the PS Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011). They used the general ninja-design from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, only now with a brown color. *Tremor's playable appearance in the additional Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PlayStation Vita marks his debut in a Mortal Kombat fighting game as a playable character, albeit in a limited way. He uses Noob Siabot's head icon while interacting and Scorpion's voice. **However, he makes his first, fully-playable debut in Mortal Kombat X as DLC, which is his second actual appearance in the franchise. ***Before both of these, he debuted as a non-playable character in ''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces'' where he fights and is ultimately killed by Jackson Briggs, marking his first appearance in the series. *Tremor was mentioned in an early draft of Mortal Kombat X's story mode but the line was cut. https://twitter.com/bcharred/status/588012969952325632 *Tremor is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. Others being Sonya Blade, Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, Jason Voorhees, Predator, Leatherface, and Triborg. *His interactions with Johnny Cage seem to suggest that he enjoys the actor's movies. *He is the first Mortal Kombat X character to have at least ten Brutalities, with a total of eleven. Triborg was the second, with fourteen. *While he shows loyalty to Kano in part of the comics and in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat, Tremor's interactions with Kano show he wants to leave the Black Dragon and no longer considers Kano an ally. This is likely due to Tremor being abandoned by Kano once he was captured by the Special Forces as stated in the comics. **Tremor stills shows distaste for the Special Forces, even a little for Outworld and seems to not want to aid anyone but himself. **Some of his interactions show him seeking alliances with other fighters, more than likely to benefit himself. *While Kano prefers Outworld over his native realm, Tremor resides in Earthrealm. This is similar to many of the Black Dragon clan members, like Jarek and Tasia. *Tremor is one of five characters who have an alternate version of a Brutality. The other four are Erron Black, Reptile, the Predator and Jax. *His interactions with Triborg and the Predator show he wishes to acquire their weapon systems. *Despite his alignment being "Evil", Tremor's interactions show him to be a more neutral character. *Tremor is one of the few characters to retain a majority of his special moves and combos in his variationless form. **His Aftershock Variation is nearly identical to his variationless form, gaining only two abilities in this variation. *Tremor is the only character in MKX whose variations alter a majority of his special attacks rather than replacing the special moves themselves. *Tremor is the tallest character in MKX that originates from Earthrealm and the fourth tallest character in the game behind the Predator, Goro and Torr. *Tremor's ending in MKX shows him harnessing his powers even further through the Dream Realm, eventually becoming a Demi-God whose power matches that of Raiden and Fujin. If this were canon, this would make Tremor one of five Demi-Gods in the series, the others being Rain, Taven, Daegon, and Kratos. **However, Kratos's appearance is non-canon. *Tremor is one of four characters to have a unique chestburster during the Alien's Victory Screen. The other three are the Predator, Mileena and the Alien itself. *Tremor is the only character that has multiple versions on a Brutality, this being his Rolling Stone Brutality, which has a different result depending on if the special is enhanced or not and which variation is used. *With the exception of Humiliation Victory Poses, Tremor is one of two characters to perform another action during his victory pose. This happens during his Rumble Trouble Brutality and the alternate version of his Rock Head Brutality. The first was Erron Black when he performs the alternate version of his Tunnel Vision Brutality. **However, Tremor is the only character to do this more than once. *Tremor is the only character with an armor buff ability that is unaffected by Jason Voorhees's Punishment damage buff. *Tremor is one of the few character with multiple projectile attacks. *Tremor is the only character with a run-cancel ability that must be enhanced to use. It is also the only one that grants armor. *Tremor is one of the few characters with a ranged X-Ray attack. *Tremor is one of two characters with an armor bonus that removes the damage for one hit. The first was Reptile. *Tremor is the only character with an airborne ability that strikes Low. *Tremor is the only character who has more than 3 projectile based Brutalities. In this case, Tremor has six. *In MK11, Tremor cameos as one of the many non-physical tower modifiers in the Towers of Time. **Additionally, he is one of the many male ninjas to fall to his death wearing his klassic outfit in the game's Krypt. *In MK11, Skarlet's Arcade ending shows her harnessing her Blood Magik powers even further, eventually becoming a Blood Goddess. This is similar to Tremor's Arcade ending in MKX where he becomes an Earth Elemental Demi-God. Errors * Tremor can performs his Rumble Trouble Brutality even if the opponent is not hit with all three pulses despite this being a requirement. * Despite being taller, when Jason Voorhees performs his Kill for Mother Fatality, Tremor will incorrectly be shorter than Jason. ** This is also the same for characters that are taller than Jason, such as Goro and the Predator. * Tremor's Air Earth Shake has an odd and incorrect hitbox; ** The attack is registered as a Low but also has a chance to hit airborne opponents for an unknown reason. * Some characters can clip through the stones that crush them in Tremor's Stone Tomb Fatality. * Jason Voorhees audible moans when Tremor does his Stalag-Might Fatality on him. Since Jason does not speak, he shouldn't moan, but this is likely a gameplay mechanic as all male characters make the same moaning sound during this finisher including the Predator and Alien. * Tremor's Rolling Stone special attack can hit opponents that teleport behind him right as he launches the attack, despite the attack not making contact with them whatsoever. This is due to the attack's hit-box. * The blood spray sound effect is audible even when Tremor doesn't perform the alternate version of his Rock Head Brutality. * It is unknown why Tremor's Gold Punch special move is given this name, as he forms a spiked sphere in the special unlike his Stone Punch, Magma Punch, and Krystal Punch special moves where he forms a giant fist to strike the opponent. ** Additionally, his Magma Punch special move is listed in his Metallic variation even when he is in his Gold Skin. * Neither Tremor nor his opponent can use his Summon Krystal when he uses it in the corner of an arena. The Krystal can still be used by the person in the corner but not the person outside the corner. * Tremor's X-Ray attack can hit airborne opponents without even making contact with them. * Characters that reflect one of Tremor's projectile Brutalities have a chance to assume his Victory Pose afterwards. See Glitches and Errors. * In the mobile version of Mortal Kombat, Tremor's Special 2 can deal damage while the mini game is still active. * In Tremor's gameplay trailer, Scorpion's audio is used by Quan Chi when Tremor performs his Stone Tomb Fatality. * If Tremor has his Krystallization buff active and performs his X-Ray but is attacked by the opponent, the armor buff will shatter and cancel his X-Ray entirely. * When Tremor performs his X-Ray Brutality, he changes in color saturation shortly after. This seems to happen with other characters with X-Ray Brutalities but is easiest to see with both Tremor and Jason Voorhees. The reason is currently unknown. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Exclusive Challenge Tower Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Elemental